


Where Do We Go From Here??   (Working Title)

by Callasandra



Series: Where Do We Go From Here?? [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callasandra/pseuds/Callasandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know how I got here….  I don’t know what to do next.  Things have  gotten out of hand, and I don’t know if I can, or even want to try to fix things.  The pain of losing even one of my extended family, would be too much to bear.  I should have left when I found myself falling for him, now the situation has gotten worse, and there is no way I can get out without causing any one of my friends or myself pain.  I just hope there won’t be lasting damage for any of us…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (public) Fanfic of any type, so please be kind. Any typos, or general paragraph structure will be appreciated. Please do not ask me to change the story line, however I am open to suggestions, since I am not 100% sure to where this story is going. Kudos and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Edits and changes will be made as needed. I am still also not 100% sold of the OFC name, so you might see that vary in the future too. 
> 
> As always, I do not know any right to the NCIS characters, (except to my own original characters) I am just glad they allow me to write my own stories using them.

 

 

August 2014

 

Tony

 

Ziva. Ziva is here. Not just in DC, but here, standing in the middle of the Bullpen, just inches away from me. She is standing in front of me. We watched each other, has she walked out of Director Vance’s office, and down the stairs, our gazes never leaving each other’s faces.

She is here…. But why??

“Hello Tony.” Her voice is like warm wine, gliding across my skin.

“Ziva.” My gaze never leaving her face, as I drink it in. Trying to remember every detail, before this mirage disappears.

The sounds of the office fade into the background, only leaving Ziva and I. I hear a quiet gasp, but have no idea if it was Ziva or myself that made the sound.

“DiNozzo.” Followed by a quick head slap, brought me out of the fog, bringing both Ziva and I to the present.

 

Sarah

The look on Tony’s face stops me short, as I come off the elevator into the MCRT area. Tony is standing in the middle of the Bullpen with the look of total raw…love and longing, written all over his face. And it’s not me that he is looking at…. Tony has never looked at me that way.

The smile drops from my face, and I let out a quiet gasp, as I look at the women, that Tony is staring at, with all of these raw emotions written all over his face. Her beautiful, dark, skin and long, dark, hair, shines under the halogen lights, (how can she look that good in such bad lighting?) I can only assume that this is Ziva David. The woman who’s ghost I have been living in the shadow of for most of the past year…is a ghost no more.

I glance nervously around, wondering if any of the others have notice me… or noticed them. Tim is fidgeting awkwardly at his desk. Rapidly, typing away on his computer, but the way that his gaze keeps being pulled between Tony and Ziva, to where Gibbs and Bishop are working at Gibb’s desk, Tim has definitely has noticed how the pair staring at each other. The quiet, involuntary, gasp that I had let out when I saw Tony pulls Tim’s gaze to me for just a millisecond. He looks at me quickly, and then looks away…. I know he is feeling just as confused as I am right now.

Gibbs and Bishop both glance up from where they are working at Gibb’s desk, and I look to them quickly, but the look of pity on their faces, had me bolting to leave and get out. I rush for the stairwell door.

 

Gibbs

“Yes, Boss! Thank You Boss!” Tony states, after I cuff the back of his head.

“I need you to head down to the Archives and bring up that box of evidence about the case.” I glance between Tony and Ziva, whose gazes, though no longer as intent, still have not left each other.  
“You and Ziva, can stare at each other more, in the conference room, after lunch.”

I looked at my Senior Field agent. DiNozzo, was in a BIG mess, and he didn’t even realize it yet. When Sarah, stepped off the elevator, presumably for her and Tony’s lunch date, the instant look on Sarah’s face let, me and all of MRCT know, that she knew who Ziva was, and what she once meant to Tony. Hell, after that little display I think we all know what Ziva and Tony meant to each other.

But the look of sadness, and defeat, on Sarah’s face broke my heart, as I watched her bolt for the stairwell door.

 

Bishop

I hurt for Sarah. The knowing look of who the women in the Bullpen was, the dark haired woman who had once again, captured both Tony’s attention, and his heart, so completely. Judging by the looks that were passing back and forth between them.

From where I was standing, next to Gibb’s desk, I saw Sarah step off the elevator, and stop dead in her tracks at the scene in front of her. I watch the smile drop from her face, and see her glance nervously at Tim, and then to Gibbs and I. Seeing no reassurance from any of us, I watch her bolt for the stairwell door.

I started to go after her, but Gibbs stands up and stops me. “Give her some time. This is something that she and Tony will need to work out.”

Gibbs’ and his ‘gut feeling’ about nearly everything was dead on. But agreeing with him, even though what he said was for the best, didn’t make me hurt any less, for my friend.

Where Gibb’s had become my mentor for work related issues and questions. Sarah was my sounding board for nearly everything else.  
Sarah wasn’t quiet old enough to be my Mom, but she had become a great ‘older sister’ type figure. Sarah, having been married once, and widowed when her husband and son where killed a few years ago by a drunk driver. She could give great relationship, and life advice that I sometimes needed. Sarah helped me put things into perspective as to what things are really important in life.

Sarah had been my first real friend that I had made at NCIS. We hung out on occasion, going for coffee, shopping, and would take walks, or day trip hikes with Jake, on weekends if weather was nice. I even set her up once with a friend of Jake’s on a double date. Afterwards, we agreed to never do that again. Her attitude towards life was refreshing and honest.

Sarah once told me that her life was an open book to anyone that asked. But “most people just don’t know the right questions to ask.”  
Before she and Tony had started seeing each other, she was a wonderful person. When Tony and her FINALLY started dating, after months of “dancing around each other” we all saw how well they fit together. And everyone was happy for them both.

But now, I was truly hurting for my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Sarah

I bolted for the doors to the stairs before either Tony or Ziva could see me. From the look on both Gibb’s and Ellie’s faces, they knew as well as I what was happening. Tony was falling for Ziva… if he had ever really let her go.

As I ran into the stairwell, I head up there stairs, up to the roof, instead of to my office down in Archives. I race up the stairs, to the benches near the helipad. Up and away, and into the sunshine.

 

Tony 

   I head down to the Archives~ glad that Gibbs gave me that head slap to bring me back to my senses before I did something stupid in the middle of the Bullpen…like kiss Ziva.

   However, by the time the elevator reached the sub-basement, Archive area, the sense of guilt was overwhelming me….Sarah. How could I do this to her?

 

**January 2014**

 

   Sarah and I met out one night, shortly after Bishop arrived, and was made part of the team. Both Sarah and Bishop were “outsiders”, but Sarah was less threatening to our group, since she wasn’t directly apart of MCRT, and was just new to NCIS as a whole. Bishop was still having to earn her way.

   However, by the end of the night, Bishop had earn a creditable number of Kudos points by bringing Sarah along that night. Sarah had charmed our ME, Dr. Donald Mallard “Ducky” to those that knew him, with her knowledge of Scottish folklore and history. 

   She had impressed Tim, by telling stories of her brief time in the SCA (Society of Creative Acronyms) and their role playing adventure in Renaissance Fairs across the country. And also, her geek-ness in knowing all trivia concerning star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, and Hobbit trilogies.

   Sarah even won over the Dark One, when Abby followed her into the Ladies, to interrogate her about Bishop, and came out talking about the great Celtic tat that Sarah had. Sarah mentioned that she was thinking about getting a second, and could Abby recommend someone to do it for her??

   Even Gibbs, who had surprised everyone by coming out, after his second bourbon was looking at Sarah with a smile on his face. I couldn’t tell if he was looking at her in an “Abby” sort of way, or as a potential 5th Mrs. Gibbs, sort of way….

  Her style is what caught my attention. A black pencil skirt, paired with a pale blue, vintage, Chanel sweater set, nude stockings, and black heels, that borderline on more on the sensible, but still on the slightly sexy side of comfort. Her hair was pulled back into a flowing, red, ponytail. As I looked over her outfit, and it seemed very Audrey Hepburn-ish, similar to what Audrey wore in “Roman Holiday”. I knew the others, didn’t recognize that her outfit cost more, than what we made in a week. But Sarah wore it in such a way, that it was for more comfort and style, then announcing wealth and status.

   As the night went on, I noticed that Sarah stopped drinking after her second Scotch. (Balvenie- 12 year, neat. Senior would LOVE her!) And had started sipping iced tea… that is how we found out that she moved to DC, from New Orleans. Prior to that Sarah had lived in Denver, CO (with her late husband), Wichita, KS (for school) and grew up in Charleston, SC. The more she talked about “Home” the more I noticed the slight lilt in her voice. I was a sucker for Southern girls.

   Finally, at nearly 11pm, Sarah stood up and prepared to leave. She was going to call a cab, but I quickly offered to take her back to NCIS, where she had left her car, when she rode over with Bishop.

  When Sarah glanced quickly at Gibbs, I thought for sure she would turn me down, but after seeing no reaction from him. She surprised me by saying “Okay.”

  Sarah waited till after we back at NCIS, and I asked her out to dinner on the following Friday, before turning me down.

“So I know this great little Italian place that serves a FANTASTIC Eggplant Parmesan. What do you say we go there on Friday, and then catch a movie afterwards?” I said.

Sarah, gave me a slow smile, the kind of smile that girls usually give me right before they say “Yes,” to my attentions.

“Would that be ‘Villa de DiNozzo’?? The same place that you took Tina from Accounting last month, and Stacey from Legal before that??” she said with a slight laugh in her voice.

Shit. I knew I had just been made. And something in me knew better than to try and give an excuse to cover up anything from this woman.

That laughing grin, never left her face, as she slide over and kissed my cheek.

“Thank you for the offer Tony. That was the best compliment that I have received in a long time. Especially since I know that your type is skinny, blonde, and half MY age, usually.”

She got out of my car, shut the door, and turned and leaned through the open window.

“But I am afraid I will have to pass on dinner.”

I watched her as she turned, and started to walk away. She had only taken a few steps towards her car, before turned around again, and was again leaning though the open window once more.

“However... I usually go for coffee, around 10:30am if you would like to meet me at the Commissary tomorrow.”

With that and a quick smile, she turned around, and headed back towards her car. I grinned at her retreating back, and watched her walk away on those sexy, black heels.

As I drove back to my apartment, I realized that Sarah was definitely NOT my usual type, as she pointed out to me. She was not only, not blonde, or half my age- like she had pointed out. Sarah was in her late 30’s maybe early 40’s, closer to my age than anyone else that I had dated in a while. With red hair, and someone who obviously had brains, as well as class, and style. She proved to me and the rest of the team tonight, that she could hold her own with nearly anyone, in almost any type of conversation or situation.

Then when she called me out, sitting in NCIS parking lot, as to the restaurant that I wanted to take her too, was my house. (I wasn’t lying when I said that I could make a FANTASTIC Eggplant Parm.) I knew I was a goner.

She called me out on my BS, with a smile on her face, and then asked ME out…. Yup. This was going to be fun.

But then something made me remember the quick glance that she gave Gibbs, before leaving the bar. Could she be attracted to him? Her red hair, and listening skills, could rival Gibbs… and I am sure that the man was feeling SOMETHING towards her before we left.

And for the first time in a long, time, while driving home to my apartment. I, Tony DiNozzo was left wondering if I wasn’t the one being played….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah

 

     I was still sitting on the roof of NCIS, about 20 minutes later, when my cell sounded out that I had an incoming text message. I had already called Evan, my assistant, and told that I had received a call to do a consult at the National Archives at the Smithsonian that afternoon. (It's good to have a PhD in Forensic Archeology).

"Hey. Where are you? Came down to pick up a box for Gibbs, and wanted to see you. Are we still on for lunch?" - TD

"Hi, Sorry. I got a call to the National Archives for a consult. Going to have to rain check lunch." - SC

"Everything okay?" - TD

"Yes, Fine." - SC (Everything is so NOT fine.)

“Dinner tonight?? I have something that I want to talk to you about.” - T

(I saw his text and KNEW what was coming. I didn’t want to talk to him about Ziva being back. I knew he was planning on leaving to go back to her. I just didn’t know if I could take actually hearing him say that.)

“Come over about 7pm?? We can grill out steaks.” – S

(Well, at least if our relationship was going to go out, we might as well eat well while it happens.)

“I’ll pick up some of that red wine that you like.” – T

(Wow. He must be feeling some guilt about what happened this morning, that bottle of Chat. St. Michelle isn’t cheap.)

"Sounds good." - SC

 

 

Tony

 

I took some time, after I left the Bullpen, to get my head sorted out. I headed down to one of the empty offices on the lower levels, that currently is being used as a research room. I needed a few minutes to process what had just happened with Ziva.

Thank God, Gibbs knows how to smack sense into me, literally.

I sat in that empty room and thought about Sarah and Ziva. And all of the differences in them, but yet I love/loved them both. This morning, I think I was so stunned in seeing Ziva that I let that overpower my senses. It has been nearly 11 months since any of us had heard from her; 18 months ago since she left.

As I thought about the two of them, I realized that Sarah, had become the new priority in my life. She represented things that I had always wanted, but hadn’t in the years since my Mom died. Things I NEVER had with Senior, or the parade of step-monsters that came through. I wanted someone to love, who loved ME. Who could see through all of my antics, and defense mechanisms, and not run away screaming. Someone who would be at home waiting for me, when I get in late at night from a rough case. I wanted stability, and a home filled with laughter and love. All of these things, I had with Sarah. When I was her, at either my apartment or her house, I knew I was “Home”. These types of feelings I had never felt before… not with Wendy (the ex-fiance), or with Ziva.

 

JULY 2014

I thought back to the day a few months ago, when we were spending a lazy weekend at Sarah's house. We were sitting on the couch together, both at either end with a blanket covering our legs, and a bowl of popcorn between us. It had been 5 months since that day we had gone to get coffee together, and 2 months, since I found out where her Celtic tattoo was. 

One of the movie channels was hosting a Hitchcock film marathon on TV, and Sarah was wearing her glasses, working on the NY Times Sunday crossword puzzle. I found myself looking at her, and I couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else, but where I was right then.

She was muttering to herself as she tried to figure out the words, and I smiled. At the next commercial, I looked over and Sarah, who was still absorbed in that puzzle, so I did what I do best to get her attention. I threw a handful of buttery popcorn at her.

What ensued as a popcorn fight, filled with laughter, that ended with me pinning her down to the floor and slowly kissing her till her glasses fogged. We laughed together at that. I removed her glasses, and placed them on the coffee table never getting up. Her faced was flushed from all of the laughter, and I never thought she could look any more beautiful then she did right then. I brushed a stray hair back from her face, and as I went to kiss her again, she stopped me…

“Tony… I…” she started to say, she quickly met my eyes for a second, and looked away, I could see embarrassment and Fear?? Cross her face…

At that I smiled, and I felt my heart fill even bigger. I knew what she wanted to say, and it was the same thing that I had wanted to tell her, but hadn’t been able to get it out for the same reasons. She looked like she was about to cry. I cupped her face in my hand. “Shhh….” I said. Her gaze met mine, and I smiled at her. “I love you too…” The look for pure happiness on her face after that, I know mirrored my own. That afternoon we made love on the living room floor.

 

Back to Present

 

When I finally arrived in Archives, about 20 minutes later to pick up the box that Gibbs requested, concerning a cold case on a mid-shipmen found (at least parts of him) dead in Rock Creek Park .

Sarah wasn’t there. Her assistant Evan, was sitting behind the desk, and when I asked, said that Sarah had called him, just a few moments ago, stating that she was going on a consult at the National Archives, and wouldn't be back that afternoon. But he thought she had sounded slight upset when he spoke to her. He last saw her, about 20 minutes ago, when she was heading out. He thought she was going to meet me for lunch, but she must have been on her way to the Smithsonian.

Shit. I forgot that we were supposed to meet for Lunch today.

I sent her a text message

"Hey. Where are you? Came down to pick up a box for Gibbs, and wanted to see you. Are we still on for lunch?" – T (No need for her to think I forgot.)

"Hi, Sorry. I got a call to the National Archives for a consult. Going to have to rain check lunch." - S

"Everything okay?" - T

"Yes, Fine." - S (It’s never good when a woman says ‘Fine’. Shit.)

“Dinner tonight?? I have something that I want to talk to you about.” - T

Before I saw Ziva today, I wanted to talk to Sarah about us moving in together. I know that it is too soon for the “M” word. Neither of us are ready for that step yet, but we have spent every evening/night together, since that night in July, at either her place or mine. Hell, I have just as much clothes in her closet, as I do in my own.  Even after seeing Ziva today, I realized did not change that desire at all.

“Come over about 7pm?? We can grill out steaks.” – S

“I’ll pick up some of that red wine that you like.” – T   (Maybe some flowers too. I am starting to get excited about the prospect of us sharing a home together. I decided to make tonight memorable.)

"Sounds good." – SC

I smiled at her message, then looked at the time on my cell phone. “Shit.” I muttered again. 20 minutes ago?? That was about the time that Ziva and I were staring at each other. Had Sarah seen Ziva and I in the Bullpen??


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs

 

   After I sent Tony heading off to Archives (hopefully he could start to talk with out with Sarah) I turned to Ziva.

“Ziva.”

“Gibbs” she said that reached out to pull me into a hug I patted her on the back,

“What are you doing here, Ziva"?

Ziva pulled away slightly and stated, “I’ve come back to see you all; and to discuss some business with Director Vance.”

Her back stiffing a little. She wasn’t telling me the whole truth.

I reached for the coffee cup on my desk, “Business?” I looked at my ex-Field Agent and took a long drink of coffee (Rule #23)

“Yes, Business.” She stated rather formally. “I am now the new Assistant Director of Mussad.”

My eyes raised at that, “Didn’t know they let US citizens, be in such powers of authority Ziva.” As I eyed her wearily.

“Well, Mussad though that with my dual citizenship, and my previous experience and time spent with NCIS, it would help to restore our currently strained relationship.”

I eyed her wearily, there was more here I could tell.

“Why else are you here, Ziva?” “Because…” she trailed off, and was staring at Tony’s empty desk.

Ziva then looked back up at me, and squared her shoulders. “I miss you… all of you.” She said glancing at me, then Tim, and then her eyes landed on Bishop.

“But not you.” Ziva said, her eyes narrowing as she looked straight at Ellie.

 

 

Bishop

 

I had been watching everything that had taken place in the Bullpen over the last few minutes. Honestly, I was having a hard time following what was going on.

McGee, was unusually quiet. He hadn’t even tried to talk to Ziva since she walked back onto the floor. And I knew from previous stories that they had been close.

Then I noticed Director Vance had come out of his office and was leaning against the railing, watching the interaction between Ziva and Gibbs with interest.

My focus went back to Tim, who was rapidly typing at this computer, uncertainty and agitation was evident on his face, and in his posture. He occasionally glanced up at Ziva and Gibbs

“But not you…” I heard Ziva say, and it took me a moment to realize that Ziva David was talking to me.

At her statement, I saw Director Vance, out of the corner of my eye; straighten up. Tim’s head popped up, and he stopped his rapid fire typing, to look at me. I knew these guys had my six.

“Umm, Hi…” I said coming out from behind my desk, (what had formally been HER desk) “I’m Ellie Bishop.” I put my hand out as I walked toward her.

Ziva looked at my hand with distain, “I knew it would be hard to replace me Gibbs, but how does this CHILD, even compare to me??” Gibbs straightened at that, his face hardening instantly.

Gibbs spoke to me, “Bishop, you and McGee, go get lunch for everyone, and don’t forget Abby, Ducky and the autopsy gremlin…. And something for Mussad Assistant Director David, as well” Ziva flinched at the Formal use of her title.

 “McGee, you still remember what Ms. David likes for lunch right?”

 

MeGee

 

“On it Boss.” I stated as I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.

My sight focuses on Bishop, who was slowly withdrawing her hand awkwardly. I walked over to her, and gave Ziva only a passing glance as we walked out of the MCRT area.

I wasn’t sure how I was feeling about seeing Ziva again. Plus the staring contest that she and Tony had earlier in the Bullpen, had me a little weirded out. 

Also, the look on Sarah’s face earlier, was haunting me. I know Tony didn’t see Sarah earlier, or hear the surprised gasp she let out seeing him and Ziva staring at each other like that. I just knew that I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes when Tony finds out that Sarah saw.

Bishop and walked without speaking.  Once we cleared the building, I pulled out my cell and punched in #2 on speed dial.

Bishop look at me cautiously, “Who are you calling?”

“Abby.” I stated with a sigh. “She doesn’t know that Ziva is back yet, otherwise she would have been upstairs by now. And I don’t want to experience the ‘wrath of Abby’ for not being the one to tell her.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I do have several chapters written, but I write my stories out long handed, and I just haven't had time to transcribe them. Still having a little trouble trying to get the story in the direction that I would like it to go. So bare with me, if it takes time for me to find the "right" inspiration.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> And yes, I know that I am taking some slight liberties with government rules and regulations, but since this a fictional story... why not right...?? *evil grin* Enjoy!!
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Abby

“Ziva!!” Abby shouted as she came rushing across the bullpen, and enveloped Ziva in an “Abby” hug, immediately apparating the tense emotion that was radiating between Ziva and Gibbs.

As Abby wrapped Ziva in one of her signature hugs, she states “Why didn’t you come and see me as soon as you got in??... Where are you staying??... How long can you stay??...Do you have to go back??... OH! I’ve really missed you Ziva!!”, before FINALLY taking a breath.

While the girls begin to catch up, Gibb’s catches Vance’s eye from where Vance is standing against the railing outside of Vance’s office. With a tilt of his head, Gibbs’ knows that Vance wants to see him upstairs.

 

Gibbs

“What the hell, Leon? A little warning might have been nice that Ziva was coming in today.” 

Gibbs moved in front of Leon’s desk, “Assistant Deputy Director of Mussad?? I assume you’ve know about that for a while now. Would you mind filling me in on what is going on?”

Leon Vance, motions to the chair across from his desk, knowing full well that I won’t sit down. I watch as Leon crosses to the side table and pours a splash of bourbon into two glasses and hands me one. 

Now I know it’s bad.

I take the glass, and look at the amber, brown liquid, and then back at him, skeptically.

“It’s barely Noon yet Leon, and you’re offering me a drink?”

Leon motions for me to take my drink, as he quickly tosses back the liquid in his glass.

“It’s just enough to take the edge off Gibbs, and not enough to impair your judgment. And trust me; you are going to need it with what I have to tell you.”

I toss back the half shot of bourbon, and hand my now empty glass back to him. I try to relax as the warmth of the liquid hits my stomach.

Leon takes my glass, and turns away to puts both glasses on the counter behind him, to be washed later. He then walks backs over to his Director’s chair and sits down, motioning for me to sit in the chair across from him, letting me know that everything from here on out is “on the record”.

Leon, clears his throat, and pulls a tooth pick out of his pocket.

“I just got off the phone with SecNav a little while ago. Special Agent DiNozzo will be leaving next week to work a joint undercover assignment for an undetermined amount of time.”

I sat up a little straighter. Leon knows that I don’t like have anyone from my team taken away for another teams use. However, this news combined with Ziva’s appearance today could not be a coincidence. 

“Who is DiNozzo working this assignment with Director Vance?”

Leon, inwardly cringed, and placed the toothpick into his mouth. “Assistant Deputy Director of Mussad, Ziva David.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I have several more chapter waiting to be transcribed for this story. I am hoping to have those done over the next few days. 
> 
> Kudos, questions, and (polite) comments are always welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Callasandra
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Sarah

I drove around for an hour or so, preparing myself for “The Talk” with Tony later. I finally decided that enough was enough, and that I wasn’t going to spend the rest of the afternoon dwelling on it. I decided to stop by the store for a few items before I headed home. 

Once I got home, I toss my keys on the entryway table, and put my purse on the floor. I moved to the living room, and opened the small safe that was built in and hidden in the bookcase in the living room, and place the gun that I usually carry in my purse in among the papers. Even though I am not an NCIS Field Agent, I am range qualified and have a permit for conceal carry. Shooting was something that my Dad and I had shared when I was younger, and is still something that I enjoy doing on my own time.

I pick up the grocery bags and carry them into the kitchen and put away all of the items, since I still have a few hours before I would need to start prepping anything for dinner.

I walk into the Master bedroom and decide that I would indulge in a hot bath to relax for a while. I start the water in the deep, sunken tub in the ensuite, adding a liberal dose of lavender bubble bath to the hot water. 

I turn on the radio to some light classical and pin my hair on top of my head. As I slip on a purple satin robe, I see the picture of Adam and Adian on my nightstand. I pick up their picture and stare as it, before carrying it across the room, into the bathroom. I turn off the running water, placing the picture on the ledge along the back of the tub, next to a few candles that I have sitting there. As I sink into the bubbles, I became lost in my thoughts of Adam and Adian.

I thought back to the first time that I met Adam. He was a Professor in the English department, I was an 20 year old Graduate student and Adam was 43. 23 years my senior. Believe me, we heard the “Is this your Dad?” question more than once. But to us, our age didn’t matter. We just “clicked”. Within a year we were married, and 10 months after that Adian was born.

I could help thinking about Adian’s birth, and how proud Adam was to be a Father. Adam gave me a pearl bracelet when Adam was born. I didn’t find out till after Their death that the bracelet was part of a set, and Adam was planning on giving the necklace to me o the day Adam was to be married. 

Unfortunately, that was something that was never going to happen. When Adian was 6, both Adam and Adian were killed by a Drunk Driver on Halloween night, while I was at home passing out Halloween candy.

 

I became so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t realize how long I had been in the tub, till I shivered because the water had gone cold. The fragrant bubbles long gone.

Pulling the plug, I got out, and put back on the satin robe, and headed to the sink to wash my face. I still had almost 2 hours before Tony would arrive, but wanted to start prepping for dinner. 

Having thought about Adam, and Adian, and what I went through after I lost them. I knew that if I ‘break-up’ with Tony was, what’s coming I could handle it. I had handled so much more already and survived. I KNEW I would be okay.

Looking into the mirror, I pulled out my face wash, just as my cell phone that was sitting on the counter started to ring. Glancing at the screen, I saw it was a NOLA area code, but I didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?”


End file.
